1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device, an organic photoelectric device including the same, and a display device including the organic photoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy, or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy.
An organic photoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One type of organic photoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
Another type of organic photoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.
Examples of an organic photoelectric device may include an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor drum, and an organic transistor. The organic photoelectric device may include a hole injecting or transport material, an electron injecting or transport material, or a light emitting material.
For example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. In general, organic light emission may refer to transformation of electrical energy to photo-energy.